


The Reason

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Muggle AU, PastAbuse, Songfic, pastrelationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Harry is broken from a past love and goes to see a band with his friends, little did he know that his ex was the lead singer and was hurting too, turning that into a song.





	The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> So this hints at abuse but nothing is explicit but if it triggers you I don't think you can read this since it's implied throughout the fic, I am not justifying it, nor am I stating that "The Reason" by Hoobastank is about abuse it's my interpretation of the song. I do not own the song nor do I own Harry Potter, enjoy :)

“Hey, Harry you have to come see this new band that has come to Britain!” Harry sighed in exhaustion, looking into the eyes of his friend from university named Ron. Harry had to smile as he saw his red-headed friend beaming at him, one arm wrapped around his girlfriend and childhood friend Hermoine. In his other hand were three tickets to the aforementioned concert and he was clutching them in his fist. Ron was a music agent and he always liked to hear the latest music to see if he could find any talent and make them superstars, he had been successful with every band he bought and owned Hogwarts records. Hermione was a lawyer that represented his company and Harry was the owner of a fancy coffee shop that they used to meet at while at university. He had bought it when the original owner retired and put it up for sale, now it was even more successful and it was there that he met his boyfriend of three years Draco.  
Harry’s heart hurt thinking about him, thinking about how broken he was and how equally broken Draco was, knowing that he was right to have left the relationship as it got increasingly more emotionally abusive but still feeling guilt like only a survivor of domestic abuse can feel. His therapist said he would probably always harbor some belief that he abandoned someone who needed him but that he can not think that way and that he was right to leave. Harry shook his head of the past and smiled back at his friends. “So I guess by the tickets you have already decided I am to go with you two to this concert? Who is playing anyway?” Ron quickly looked at the tickets and Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes, leave it to Ron to buy tickets and not even know what band he bought them for. “Um, ‘The Slytherins’ they are a rock band from what I heard,” Ron said looking from the tickets to Harry with a triumphant smile. Both Ron and Hermione looked at Harry expectantly, wanting him to finally say yes to an outing. Harry smiled at his friends and said: “alright I will go but if I don’t like them I am leaving ok?” Hermione and Ron beamed at him and with a resounding ok they made plans to meet up at Harry’s house and carpool to the park where the band was set to perform and then left the coffee shop knowing that Harry needed to work extra hard if he was going to be comfortable at the concert.  
Later that day Harry closed the coffee shop at seven o'clock and drove to his house. He walked into his mansion and put his keys in the bowl by the door, handing his coat to his butler and heading for his room. His house was very stylish courtesy of his personal Home decorator friend that he had met through Draco. With a familiar pain, Harry climbed up the stairs to his room and opened up his closet sighing at the idea of having to find something nice to wear. Knowing his friends this wouldn’t be just a concert, the whole time they would be probably scoping out guys to try and hook Harry up with and Harry wanted to look his best for whoever he would be forced to talk to that night. He pulled on some dark blue jeans and a green long sleeve button up shirt knowing that it was going to be chilly once it got dark. He was just putting on some eyeliner, a habit he never grew out of that he picked up due to Draco finding it sexy when he heard a knock on the door.  
He hurried down the steps and smiled as his friends stepped in and whistled appreciatively. He noticed it wasn’t just Ron and Hermione but some of their other friends too like Seamus and Dean, holding hands and very much in love and Pansy sporting a stylish halter top and leather mini skirt and somehow making it look classy instead of trashy like it would on any other woman. Harry was proud that he picked his clothes right, seeing the other males wearing long-sleeved dress shirts as well. One might think it was a bit formal for a concert but they were going with Ron and no one would respect a guy with a group of friends who didn’t ooze success. They were going to have fun though and after the concert, they were going to head to a high-class club they liked to frequent where class was important. Harry rolled his eyes, letting them have their fun and enjoying the light feeling that he hadn’t felt in a while since his break up. They piled into Harry’s limo, having too many people for his car, and Ron gave the driver the address of where the concert was going to be.  
They pulled up to the concert and Harry gave his driver instructions to pick them up at ten, then they walked into the crowd of people, with the confidence born of being around celebrities and being famous, and took their places at the front of the crowd near the band. Everyone was talking excitedly as the stagehands placed the microphones and did sound checks. Ron and Harry unfolded the chairs they had brought for everyone and they all gratefully sat down, talking amongst themselves about how the band might sound and Pansy and Hermione were wondering how hot the band would be with Seamus. Dean and Ron both sighed listening to the conversation, both being in relationships enough to no longer be jealous and Harry felt a pang of envy. Then the lights dimmed and the band took their places. A striking man sat at the drums, brown eyes flashing with excitement and immediately Pansy and Harry tensed, recognizing Draco’s best friend Blaise. At the guitar was another one of Draco’s friends Theodore and he almost staggered when he saw who was at the front and practically ran to Blaise, whispering furiously. Blaise went pale and was about to get up but then Draco walked across the stage, platinum blond hair spiked and tipped with black, eyeliner around his eyes and tight black jeans with a grey T-shirt.  
Draco barked at Theo to get back into place and took his guitar from a person off stage walking to stand in front of the microphone. His eyes sparkled from the lights as he looked at the crowd and hid the pain and shock that flared up in his body as he locked eyes with the owner of Hogwarts record and best friend of his ex. Ron looked back in cold disinterest, subtly shifting towards Harry but wanting to be as professional as possible. Draco dragged his eyes from Ron and scanned the group finally locking eyes with the one he missed the most. Green eyes met gray, briefly filling with happiness and love and then clouding with sadness and regret. Harry looked like he wanted to run but was fixed at the same time and Draco realized what song he wanted to start with. He gave the signal to his friends and they started the beginning of the song as Draco strummed his guitar and started to sing “I'm not a perfect person there's many things I wish I didn't do but I continue learning I never meant to do those things to you and so I have to say before I go that I just want you to know I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be a reason to start over new and the reason is you.”  
As the song continued with a brief musical rift Draco looked down and then back, locking eyes with Harry. “I'm sorry that I hurt you it's something I must live with everyday and all the pain I put you through I wish that I could take it all away and be the one who catches all your tears that's why I need you to hear I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be a reason to start over new and the reason is you and the reason is you and the reason is you and the reason is you.” Another brief break as the guitars got strummed and Draco kept his eyes on the one he hurt so badly, singing softer, voice filled with regret, “I'm not a perfect person I never meant to do those things to you and so I have to say before I go that I just want you to know. I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be a reason to start over new and the reason is you. I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do and the reason is you.” The song finished and Draco looked down, breathing gently from the emotions that the song brought to the service. He had gone to many therapy sessions and he knew what he had done to Harry was awful, he regretted it all and that was why he was leaving for the states. However, Hogwarts Records being here changes everything, his band has been waiting for their big break and if he could convince Ron to put aside the past he could finally make their dreams come true, Draco continued singing, feeling slightly embarrassed that all his songs seemed to be about Harry and half hoping that Harry would notice and the other half hoping he wouldn’t. At the end of the concert, Draco took a sip from his water bottle backstage and was approached by Ron.  
“Your band plays nicely Mr. Malfoy I won’t mince words I am interested in signing you onto my record label how does that sound?” Draco blinked rapidly, wondering how Ron could just ignore the past and get straight to business. He must have waited too long because Ron tapped his foot impatiently and said “Look I don’t give a damn about what happened in the past between you and my friend, you are a horrible douchebag, you know it, I know it, and thankfully so does Harry. That has no bearing on how good your band is however but if you would like to just stand there like the idiot you are, I will take my successful record label elsewhere.” He spun on his heel and started to walk away but stopped when Draco said: “wait!” Ron gave a smug smirk, knowing his fake out would get him his way and turned around exaggeratedly and looked at his watch. “Five minutes Mr. Malfoy me and my colleagues have better places to be.” 

Draco bit back his response knowing he had to swallow his pride for his bandmates sake. “Mr. Weasley I need to speak with my bandmates first before we make any decisions but we are very interested I assure you.” 

Ron narrowed his eyes and said “well good, glad you got your voice back you will need it after all if you are to work for me, here is my card.” He handed a holographic card to him that showed his face and then his number depending on how it was held. Draco grabbed the card and working up his courage said: “Ron, how is Harry?” Ron’s eyes narrowed even more but he relaxed and with a look of disinterest said “He is doing great, in fact before I left he was talking to a nice gentleman with blue hair, and Harry was smiling more than he ever has, especially more than he did when he was with you.” Despite Ron’s look of disinterest, his voice dripped with scorn, because at that moment he wasn’t the owner of a record company but the best friend of a man who was deeply hurt by the man in front of him and Draco felt the scorn like a knife to his heart. He faked a smile and said, “yes well I am glad that he is happy and has moved on.” 

Ron shook his head and sighed “you really don’t care about him do you? So unbelievable, I mean when I heard that song I actually thought you had learned your lesson but I guess not.” Then he slipped into the role of producer and said: “Well I am done here I look forward to your call, don’t keep me waiting.” With that, Ron walked away and didn’t look back. Not caring to see the tears in a broken man’s eyes who just wanted to do the right thing for once in his life.


End file.
